


Power Struggle

by Ecysmest



Category: Arthurian Legends - Fandom
Genre: Arthurian legend - Freeform, Conspiracy, Fantasy, Other, Treason, Violence, king arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecysmest/pseuds/Ecysmest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short struggle between the black knight Lancelot and the traitor Mordred, set in a very fantastical version of the legends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Struggle

The storm had been raging for hours, now; lighting and thunder battling for dominance of the clouds, lighting the dark earth below for mere moments, just as the two knights, armor-clad, clashed below. Winds pulled at their cloaks, trying with all their might to rip them free. With a heavy swing, metal struck metal with a harsh noise as these rivals fought with all the strength in their bodies, their raw emotion and violence seeming to disturb the very sky as the storm grew only worse, bringing rain sweeping across the plains; long overdue.

“I shall not allow you to set foot on my kingdom again! Not after the last time.” Lancelot nearly spat in the face of the other, enraged that he would even consider showing himself again.

“We both know I acted for the good of the kingdom! Were it not for my actions, they would have suffered much worse. You needed to open your eyes! Words, alone, you would not heed, so I resorted to other methods.” Mordred forced Lancelot back with a push, taking steps back as well.

“They are my family! I care not for the reasons behind your actions; so much as lay a hand on them again and I shall personally ensure you never return from that dark abyss.” Neither make a move towards each other, instead circling wide.

“I never left. Damnit, Lancelot, listen to me! Whether you like it or not; we share a common enemy. What good does it do us to turn on each other when an even greater threat looms above?” An angry gesture upwards. “Believe me, I harbor no love for this prospect. But if we fight one another, this kingdom will fall! Don’t you see that? We have been /pawns/ in that tyrant’s game! All of us!”

“And just what do you propose we do about it? Tyrant or not, it remains that he wears the crown. And though I cannot stand for his actions as of late, I cannot, will not, revoke my vows! I stand for this kingdom against all odds, against any foe. Even if I must do battle with you until I have not the strength to go on.”

“That is the point I am trying to make! Your foe resides within; the true enemy to you kingdom is the one who rules it! Together, we may rid the people, all of them, of this plague which has so deeply rooted into our beloved land. We can bring the people together in a cleansing rebellion, and march on his castle. Many shall fall, shall lose their lives. But such sacrifice is needed if we are to progress, and live on.” He steps forward, weapon retreating into his arm. “This is for the good of the people, Lancelot. Not my own gains. The corruption tainting this kingdom cannot be ignored any longer.”

Lancelot was still not convinced of his rival’s motives. “Tell me, then… Who would rule in the king’s stead? Who has rightful claim to the throne, and would do it better than he does now?”

“Why… we would, of course. Together. Two deathless beings standing above mortal squabble, watching over them. Together, we could make this an immortal kingdom; a fortress standing forever strong against the very passage of time. I know you have been seeking a means of granting your wife this same ever-lasting life you now enjoy. We could find a way to grant that wish. We could make the whole of the round table immortal; forever fighting for the kingdom and its people.” He steps closer still, until he is mere inches from Lancelot. “You could hold the love of your life in your arms for all eternity. You would like that… wouldn’t you?” The chain began to snake out behind him, hidden behind his own body, until the ax-head was prepared to strike again.

“Together… With Guinevere… She would be my queen…” He appeared lost in that thought. Perfect.

Mordred prepared his ax, about to cut Lancelot down. “Yes… forever. Ruling over this kingdom beside me. What a glorious reign we would share. Nothing would– Gkch!” He gave a pained gurgle, looking down to see that Arondight had buried itself in his chest.

“Perhaps you are right. Perhaps this king is not right for Camelot. But we both know you would not share that power. I know the hate you hold for Guinevere and I. Never believe, even for a moment, that you might deceive me as such. Return to the Underworld. To the witch whom is your mother. If this kingdom is to change, it will not be by your hand.” He withdraws his sword, blood sliding off the blade. “Remove your dark soul from my sight, and be gone from my kingdom.” With a flourish of his cloak, he makes for home; He had been gone from those he loved for too long already.

Leaving Mordred to clutch at his chest as his body slowly dissolved into shadow and sank into the earth. As the two powers departed, their immense energies dissipating, the storm began to fade. The sky calmed, black clouds giving way to the night sky, rain lessening to but a drizzle before fading with the wind.


End file.
